ITDAMYEON (IF YOU)
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Menjadi Rindu, Menjadi semakin berat seiring berjalannya waktu, Tak dapatkah aku kembali ke masa lalu, Jika saja kau memelukku seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu, Sekarang aku akan merasa lebih baik... LAST CHAPTER, Minhyun (WANNA ONE) X Jonghyun (NU'EST W), 2Hyun. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 : (IF YOU) Stay With Me

ITDAMYEON (IF YOU)

oOo

Pairing : Slight 2Hyun in this Chapter, Kim Jonghyun X Hwang Minhyun, JR X Minhyun (From NU'EST W and WANNA ONE), tapi lebih banyak Brotherly Love WANNA ONE Member dengan Minhyun.

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt Comfort

Warning : Slight Boy X Boy

Alternate Reality, Canon, Author POV

a Little Notes :

Hanya ingin meluapkan ke _Angsty_ an saya ketika melihat Minhyun dan Jonghyun dalam satu stage yang sama -lagi- di BOF kala itu dan ke _Baper_ an saya saat melihat video-video dimana Minhyun selalu memperhatikan saudara-saudaranya di NU'EST W , matanya terkadang selalu mengekor ke arah mereka, bahkan ada moment kecil dimana Minhyun menghela napas pelan dengan pandangan kosong dan melirik sekilas ke arah NU'EST W, tak ada _Fancam_ yang menangkap 'kemesraan' Minhyunnie dan Jonghyunnie ya? Yang ada malah Interaksinya Minhyun dengan Baekho, Ah~ ya sudahlah, setidaknya Minhyun masih bisa sedikit berbicara dengan saudara-saudaranya di NU'EST W kan? Tapi tetap saja, saya gregetan dibuatnya, ah~ saya kangen momentum-momentum kecil yang manis dari 2Hyun TT_TT

Saya suka Jisung, lebih tepatnya sih saya _respect_ pada member yang ditugasi sebagai Leader-nim di sebuah grup band. Leader itu selalu keren dimata saya, meskipun terkesan lemah ataupun ceroboh. Hehehe...

Ja... Time to Read and Review, Okey *wink*

oOo

Chapter 1 : (IF YOU) _Stay With Me_

oOo

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti kau begitu menderita di sini, Minhyun Hyung. Kita hanya memiliki waktu satu setengah tahun bersama, kenapa tak kau coba nikmati waktumu bersama kami di sini, tak seperti Hyung yang memiliki tempat setelah Grup kita bubar, kami akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri, kami yang seperti ini saja berusaha menikmati setiap moment ini, karena semua sangat berarti buat kami, seharusnya Hyung lebih mengerti, seharusnya Hyung lebih paham, seharusnya kami... "

"Yaaahhh!!! Jaehwan!!!"

Mendadak suasana ruang tunggu WANNA ONE membeku. Semua terdiam, bahkan Staff yang kebetulan berada di dalam ruangan untuk mengurusi _Make-up_ dan _Costume_ mereka juga nampak terkejut dengan teriakan barusan.

Bukan Minhyun, suara itu berasal dari Leader mereka sendiri. Wajah Jisung nampak memerah menahan sedikit kekesalan yang barusan dilampiaskannya.

Leader WANNA ONE itu menghela napas. Udara di ruangan itu terasa begitu berat, tak ada seorang pun yang berani memecahkan keheningan yang sedikit menyesakkan itu.

Jaehwan hanya menundukan kepalanya, dia nampaknya tahu bukan saatnya untuk kembali bersikap berlebihan seperti tadi.

Tidak, saat Jisung Hyung sudah mulai terlihat marah.

"Maaf, Hyung... Maafkan aku," ucap Minhyun pelan.

Jaehwan diam-diam melirik kearah teman satu kamarnya itu. Dia mengernyit heran,

'Buat apa Minhyun Hyung meminta maaf? apa mungkin itu artinya Dia mengakui kalau sikapnya memang salah?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kali ini Jisung memandang Minhyun tajam. Minhyun hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Hyung, sudahlah... "

Daniel menengahi, dia mendekati Jisung dan mengusap lengan Leader WANNA ONE sekaligus kakak satu _Agency_ nya, berusaha untuk sedikit menenangkan kekesalan Jisung yang dia tahu, itu akan mereda segera. Jisung bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah sebenarnya.

"Aku akan membicarakannya pada kalian nanti, tapi tidak sekarang. Kita sudah lelah bukan? Dan kurasa kita perlu menjernihkan pikiran kita dulu," kata Jisung. Kali ini lebih tenang, sama seperti cara bicara Jisung Hyung yang biasa member WANNA ONE kenal.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang,"

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang berkata, mereka semua hanya terdiam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kemudian sesuai instruksi dari Leader mereka tadi, mereka bersiap-siap kembali ke Dorm setelah acara Busan One Asia Festival yang mereka hadiri.

Banyak sekali yang terjadi di hari ini. Meskipun berusaha bersikap normal, tapi pada kenyataannya, ada kecanggungan yang mereka rasakan. Bukan hanya bagi Minhyun Hyung mereka, tapi juga semua member WANNA ONE yang lain.

Berada satu panggung -lagi- bersama NU'EST, tidak... bukan NU'EST, tapi NU'EST W tepatnya, dalam pembukaan Festival Korean Wave yang diselenggarakan di kota metropolitan Busan, adalah suatu kesempatan yang langka dan pastinya tak akan lepas dari sorotan fans mereka dan juga media. Mereka tahu betul, siapa yang akan dipenuhi emosi malam ini. Apalagi ketika PD-nim, secara tak langsung meminta agar Minhyun sedikit mengurangi atau kalau bisa meniadakan interaksi bersama NU'EST W saat di panggung nanti. Dan alhasil _line up_ dimana pada saat _Rehearsal_ , Minhyung yang berada paling ujung, tepatnya di antara NU'EST W dan WANNA ONE, mendadak berubah saat acara dimulai.

Semua member WANNA ONE diam-diam memperhatikan Minhyun Hyung mereka, meskipun berusaha untuk mengontrol berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya, tapi mereka tahu Kakak mereka begitu rindu pada saudaranya di NU'EST W, lewat _gesture_ tubuhnya, lewat tatapan matanya yang selalu mengekor kemana pun saudaranya berada, atau lewat setiap helaan napas sang Kakak ketika berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk sekedar bicara atau bahkan menghambur ke arah _teammate_ nya yang dulu, untuk sekedar memuaskan rasa rindu itu.

Begitu dekat, namun begitu jauh.

Terasa menyesakkan bagi mereka yang memahami tapi hanya mampu melihatnya saja.

Lalu, Minhyun Hyung mereka akan berubah, terlihat begitu kesepian, layaknya dia menghilang dalam alam pikirannya sendiri, bahkan senyum manisnya pun terkesan dipaksakan.

Dan saat itulah Jaehwan merasa sedikit gerah. Rasanya tak tahan lagi untuk menyadarkan Minhyun Hyung dari _Day Dream_ berkepanjangannya. Hingga luapan emosi itu dia keluarkan saat acara telah berakhir dan mereka sedang membenahi barang-barang di ruang tunggu. Dan berakhir dengan Jisung _Mom_ mereka yang malah membentak Jaehwan.

oOo

Guanlin berkali-kali memandang ke arah Minhyun Hyung nya yang duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan yang dipandang masih terdiam membisu dan -lagi-lagi- menatap jauh keluar jendela. Van yang mereka naiki masih melaju kencang menembus malam yang sebenarnya sudah berganti menjadi pagi dini hari.

Jaehwan juga satu van dengan mereka, duduk di kursi paling pojok di belakang, berkali-kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Minhyun yang berada di depannya, bibir bawahnya digigit menandakan dia sedikit gugup.

Sedikitnya ada perasaan sesal karena perkataannya tadi, tapi ada pula ego yang menahannya untuk meminta maaf pada Hyung kesayangannya WANNA ONE itu.

Tak ada satupun yang berbicara ataupun melontarkan candaan sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka. Lelah karena jadwal yang padat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Guanlin memberanikan diri menyentuh punggung tangan Minhyun, mengusapnya pelan, menyadarkan sang Kakak dari lamunannya yang sepertinya tak ingin berakhir.

Minhyun menoleh ke arah salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya yang berada di sampingnya. Guanlin tersenyum seolah berkata 'semua akan baik baik saja' , Minhyun membalas senyumnya sembari mengusap lembut rambut Guanlin. Ada rasa bersalah menyusup pelan-pelan di hatinya, padahal dia tak ingin membuat adik-adiknya selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya.

Minhyun menarik kepala Guanlin mendekat, membiarkan adiknya itu bersandar di bahunya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa lelah. Guanlin tentu saja tidak protes, dia malah menyamankan diri di bahu Kakaknya, Minhyun kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pemadangan di luar jendela. Jaehwan tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Guanlin dan Minhyun Hyung nya barusan. Kakaknya memang baik. Terlalu baik...

'Dan senyuman memang sangat cocok untuk seorang Hwang Minhyun...' pikirnya.

oOo

Kegaduhan segera terdengar setelah WANNA ONE tiba di Dorm mereka, sebagian ada yang terduduk kelelahan di Sofa ruang tamu, enggan untuk beranjak. Namun banyak yang langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing tanpa banyak berkata, karena sudah ingin terbuai di alam mimpi.

Termasuk Jaehwan yang segera berlari menuju kamar terbesar di Dorm WANNA ONE dimana dia berbagi bersama ke empat member yang lain. Sebenarnya dia ingin segera ambruk di kasur empuk miliknya sambil menciumi bau bantal yang hari ini begitu dia rindukan. Namun segera diurungkannya niat itu setelah Minhyun -yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu berada di kamar- menegurnya.

"Bersihkan dulu _Make-up_ mu, lalu tidurlah... " kata Minhyun pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"A-ah, Nde Hyung," Jawab Jaehwan sedikit gugup.

Jaehwan tentu saja terkejut, bahkan mungkin sekarang mulutnya sepertinya sedikit terbuka saking tak percayanya, dia masih memandangi Minhyun sampai punggung kakaknya itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar, dia tak menyangka Minhyun Hyung nya akan memulai percakapan lebih dulu setelah insiden di ruang tunggu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak ada bersit kemarahan dinada suaranya barusan. Hyung nya memang selalu begitu, benar-benar terlalu baik... terlalu mudah untuk memaafkan.

Tapi Jaehwan menurut saja, dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa protes sedikitpun, Guanlin, Jihoon dan Woojin yang juga ada di kamar hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan sedikit tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku pasangan yang katanya 'benar-benar berjodoh itu' . Bagaimanapun juga tak akan ada yang bisa melawan Hwang _Emperor_ kalau sudah berberkaitan dengan kebersihan dan kedisiplinan.

oOo

Sudah pukul 03.00 pagi dini hari sepertinya. Jaehwan terbangun, dikerjapkan matanya pelan. Kantuk masih menyelimutinya, namun sedikit dipaksakannya juga untuk terbuka. Lampu kamar sudah mati, dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari salah satu teman sekamarnya. Entah siapa itu, mungkin Guanlin, Jihoon, Woojin atau bahkan Minhyun Hyung. Jaehwan melihat kearah tempat tidur Minhyun.

'Eh? Hyungnya tak ada di tempat tidur?'

Meski gelap, Jaehwan yakin sekali tak ada sosok yang biasanya menempati tempat tidur itu. Kantuknya seketika itu lenyap, pelan-pelan Jaehwan beranjak dari kasurnya, tanpa ingin membangunkan _roommate_ nya yang lain.

Dia berjingkat pelan menuju pintu keluar kamar dan membukanya sedikit, mengintip ke arah ruang tamu. Lampu belum dimatikan dan nampak sosok yang familiar tengah duduk di Sofa. Jaehwan ingin mengampiri Kakaknya itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk tetap diam di balik pintu.

oOo

"Minhyun-ah, kamu belum tidur?" suara Jisung sedikit mengagetkan Minhyun yang tengah termenung menatap langit-langit di ruangan itu.

"Ah~ Hyung, maaf... apa aku membangunkanmu?" Minhyun tersenyum ke arah Jisung. Jisung menggeleng pelan, dia menghampiri Minhyun dan mendudukan diri tepat sebelahnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Jisung mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Hyung," jawab Minhyun singkat.

Sejenak mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan Jaehwan?" Jisung bertanya terus terang, menatap Minhyun yang balik menatapnya dalam.

"Aku tak menyalahkannya, Hyung... seharusnya aku memang lebih memahami kalian. Sepertinya aku jadi egois karena hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri," jelas Minhyun.

Jisung menghela napas berat.

"Aku juga tak sepenuhnya menyalahkannya, bagi kami khususnya bagiku, di WANNA ONE adalah sebuah kesempatan besar yang luar biasa, kau pasti lebih paham sebab kau lebih lama berada di dunia _Entertainment_ seperti ini kan?"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Jisung Hyung nya.

"Kami hanya berharap kau juga merasa nyaman di sini, sama seperti ketika kau berada bersama saudara-saudaramu di NU'EST dulu, "

Kali ini Jisung meraih telapak tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Minhyun tersenyum sendu. Dia tahu kakaknya ini begitu memikirkannya, begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Aku tahu Hyung, aku hanya... begitu Rindu. Saat melihat mereka, selalu saja semua kenangan itu muncul lagi. Lalu aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan dimana sedikit saja aku menunjukan kedekatanku pada grup ku yang dulu, maka bukan hanya aku yang akan di hujat, bukan cuma aku yang akan dimaki. Mereka… bahkan kalian pun akan terkena akibatnya, hanya karena aku, Hyung... Karena aku... "

Minhyun nampak tertunduk, suaranya semakin pelan dan terdengar menyesakkan. Melalui sudut matanya, Jisung tahu, mata teduh pemuda di sampingnya ini, tengah berkaca-kaca, seperti sedang menahan luapan emosi yang hampir tak terbendung lagi.

Jisung mengusap punggungnya perlahan, mencoba memberi sedikit kekuatan untuknya, baginya lebih baik Minhyun mengeluarkan semua hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya daripada dia diam dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah menahan semuanya, Hyung... sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku. Tapi terkadang aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku, seandainya bisa, rasanya aku ingin berlari kearah mereka, seandainya boleh, aku ingin memeluk erat mereka, seandainya diijinkan, aku ingin kembali. Seandainya boleh aku egois, Aku ingin semua ini tak ada. Seandainya... seandainya... Ugh... "

Kali ini Minhyun menangis. Pertahanannya runtuh, air matanya mengalir... terus mengalir menyusuri pipinya yang kemerahan. Lagi dan lagi... membuat Jisung segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Minhyun balas mendekap Jisung erat.

Untuk sekarang, Minhyun tahu, dia membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya, seseorang yang akan menopangnya, membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit ini. Seseorang seperti Jonghyunnie nya... meski dia tahu, tak akan ada yang sama seperti Leader-nim kesayangannya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan. Tak akan ada... tak akan pernah bisa.

"Maafkan kami, Minhyun-ah. Maafkan kami... " bisik Jisung, kali ini gilirannya berusaha menahan air matanya sendiri.

"Tidak, Hyung. Maafkan aku... Maaf... " kata Minhyun disela tangisnya.

"Minhyun-ah... tak apa-apa kau menangis di depan kami, tak perlu menahan diri ketika kau bersama kami. Bersabarlah, kuatlah bersama kami hingga hari itu tiba. Ada aku, ada kami di sini... " air mata Jisung akhirnya menetes. Ikut mengalir seakan tak ingin berhenti.

"Maaf... Maaf... "

Kata-kata serupa mantra itu terus di ulang oleh Minhyun. Seakan dia masih menyalahkan dirinya. Jisung semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Minhyun yang masih menangis terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepertinya telah basah dengan air mata di dada Leadernya kini.

Jisung berpikir, mungkin dulu disaat Minhyun terpuruk atau menangis, akan selalu ada Jonghyun dan yang lain di sisinya. Jonghyun juga pasti akan memeluknya seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Meskipun perasaan itu tak akan sama. Sebab Jisung tahu dia bukan leader seperti Jonghyun. Dia berbeda dengannya. Jisung adalah Jisung. Dan dia akan berusaha menjadi leader yang dapat di andalkan oleh adik-adiknya sekarang.

Jisung sedikit terkejut ketika Jaehwan tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut menghambur kearah mereka, memeluk mereka berdua dengan lengannya yang kecil. Menyamankan diri di Punggung Minhyun dan sepertinya juga sudah mulai ikut terisak.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, Jisung tahu kalau Jaehwan menyayangi kakaknya ini. Jaehwan bahkan pernah berkata bahwa diantara member yang lain, dia yang paling dekat dengan Minhyun Hyung mereka.

Dan dari balik bahu Minhyun, Jisung tak berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum lembut, saat melihat member yang lain ada di hadapan mereka dengan wajah setengah mengantuk, nampaknya mereka ikut terbangun, sepertinya tak ada satupun yang dapat tertidur nyenyak dini hari itu. Tidak, sebelum mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka. Jihoon dan Daehwi tampak ikut menangis dalam diam, mereka sibuk menghapus air mata mereka sendiri.

Daniel dan Seongwoo tersenyum bangga ke arah Jisung. Bagaimanapun juga Kakak tertua mereka memang bisa diandalkan untuk situasi apapun.

Mungkin… tak akan pernah hilang perasaan Minhyun Hyung mereka itu, rasa bersalahnya, rasa takut bahkan rasa rindunya, yang bercampur menjadi satu dan akan selalu berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Apapun dan bagaimanapun Minhyun Hyung mereka, mereka tahu mereka akan selalu ada, dan selalu mencintainya.

Maka biarlah untuk hari ini, Minhyun Hyung mereka menangis sepuasnya. Karena untuk waktu sekarang, akan selalu ada mereka di sisinya.

oOo

Tbc.

oOo

Current Music :

NU'EST W – IF YOU (있다면)

CHANYEOL (EXO) PUNCH - STAY WITH ME


	2. Chapter 2 : (IF YOU) Back In Time

ITDAMYEON (IF YOU)

oOo

Pairing : a lot 2Hyun moment - Kim Jonghyun X Hwang Minhyun, JR X Minhyun (From NU'EST W and WANNA ONE) - in this Second and also the Last Chapter Hehehehe...

Rating : T

Genre : Angst, Hurt Comfort, a fluffy and Cheesy Romance.

Warning : Boy X Boy

Alternate Reality, Canon, Author POV, a Song Fic (?)

a Little Notes (again) :

End of this ITDAMYEON (IF YOU) Stories ya, jadi jangan tanya lanjutannya mana, Ahahahaha... Karena ini Alternate Reality jadi pastinya banyak yang karangan dari saya ya, hahahaha... berharap pada Realitanya mereka juga semesra ini. LOL.

Masih ada satu tahun dua bulan lagi, kita masih semangat menanti kan? Fightiiinnnggg!!!

Semangat juga buat yang mau UTS ataupun Ujian dan Semangat Cut Off buat saya sendiri, Akhir dan Awal bulan pasti banyak Laporan, Hahahahaha Hedeh ="

At last, Read and Review, Okey *wink*

oOo

Chapter 2 : (IF YOU) _Back In Time_

oOo

 _Ketika semua menjadi satu_

 _Menjadi Rindu_

 _Menjadi semakin berat seiring berjalannya waktu_

 _Tak dapatkah aku kembali ke masa lalu_

 _Jika saja kau memelukku seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu_

 _Sekarang aku akan merasa lebih baik_

 _Saat-saat kau bersamaku_ _Kenangan-kenangan saat kau bersamaku_

 _Air mata ini... Semua tentangmu_

oOo

"Minhyun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Jisung khawatir.

Leader WANNA ONE itu memperhatikan Minhyun yang terlihat menunduk sembari memegangi keningnya, bulir keringat nampak jelas membasahi dahi pemuda berkulit putih di hadapannya ini.

"Kau pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?" Jisung memegang pipi Minhyun yang kemerahan.

'Hangat', pikirnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hyung,"

Minhyun mencoba tersenyum meskipun matanya terlihat sayu saat menatap Jisung Hyung nya.

Jisung balas menatapnya sedikit tak percaya, dia lalu memandang ke arah Daniel.

Daniel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Member WANNA ONE yang lain juga melihat ke arah Hyung mereka dengan tatapan khawatir.

Semalam, setelah kejadian di Busan One Asian Festival , mereka menangis bersama di Dorm pagi dini hari itu, saling meluapkan emosi dan perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam sendiri. Member WANNA ONE tahu, Minhyun Hyung mereka lah yang paling membutuhkan itu.

Pagi ini mereka ada pemotretan _teaser_ untuk _second_ album WANNA ONE yang berjudul Nothing Without You. Tak ada yang salah dengan Minhyun Hyung mereka pagi itu, dia tetap membangunkan mereka bersama dengan Jisung Hyung, bersih-bersih dan membantu Jisung Hyung menyiapkan sarapan. Tak ada yang salah, kecuali sembab di matanya yang sedikit ketara. Tapi Staff Noona sudah me- _Make-up_ -nya sedemikian rupa hingga sembab dan kantung matanya yang menghitam hilang tak berbekas. Namun memang ada yang salah dengannya, Minhyun Hyung mereka sedikit lebih pendiam hari ini, terkadang dia hanya terduduk tak bertenaga saat member yang lain mengajaknya bercanda, meski pun dia tetap tersenyum manis menanggapi candaan para dongsaeng kesayangannya. Atau sesekali direbahkan kepalanya di sandaran Sofa di ruang tunggu pemotretan. Mereka yakin Minhyun Hyung mereka lelah dan kurang tidur. Dan saat gilirannya, dia tampak sedikit kepayahan saat mencoba berdiri, membuat Jisung Hyung mengernyit heran dan segera saja menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Benarkah? Badanmu sedikit hangat Minhyun-ah, sepertinya kau demam, aku bisa meminta Manager membiarkanmu beristirahat sebentar," kata Jisung memaksa, dia hanya tak ingin Minhyun nya tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Sungguh, Hyung... Aku... "

Benar saja , belum sempat Minhyun melanjutkan perkataanya, tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh kalau tidak cepat dipegangi oleh Daniel dan Jisung yang untungnya ada di dekatnya.

"Minhyun-ah?!!!"

 _Gwaenchanha_ , _Hyung_...

"Hyuuunnggg?!!!"

 _Sungguh, aku tak apa-apa hanya saja, boleh aku memejamkan mataku sebentar?_

"Minhyun Hyuuunggg!!!"

 _Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera bangun, tapi untuk sekarang biarkan aku tertidur…_

"Min... "

 _Eh?!_

"Minhyunnie... "

 _Hahaha... bahkan di dalam mimpiku pun kau mempermainkan aku, Tuhan._

oOo

 _Kalau saja aku bisa melihatmu lagi,_

 _kalau saja kita bisa tersenyum bersama,_

 _Kalau saja kita bisa berjalan bersama kembali,_

 _Kalau saja kita bisa berpegangan tangan dalam mimpi ini,_

 _Betapa indahnya itu,_

 _Aku tak akan melepaskannya…_

oOo

" _Min... "_

" _Minhyunnie..."_

Ya Tuhan, Suara itu... Suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya, 6 tahun dan tentu saja dia hapal betul dengan suara khas itu.

Tapi rasanya juga tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin dia bisa mendengar suara itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Tak mungkin, mengingat situasinya yang seperti sekarang.

Kepalanya sedikit pening, pandangan dan mungkin juga pendengarannya jadi ikut terganggu.

Namun jika itu benar, ijinkan dia tertidur dan beristirahat sejenak.

Mungkin, dia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan pemilik suara itu sekali lagi.

Memeluknya dan berharap tak berpisah kembali.

Dan saat itu dia tahu, dia akan baik baik saja.

"Minhyun-ah,"

"Hyuuunnggg~"

Minhyun membuka kelopak matanya pelan, sinar lampu yang menyilaukan saat dia membuka matanya sedikit membuatnya memincingkan mata, dia berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan keadaan sekitar.

Suasana yang hangat, bau yang familiar dan kasur yang empuk. Sepertinya dia sudah berada di Dorm WANNA ONE lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya dia sudah terbaring di ranjangnya ini. Dia lupa, bukannya seharusnya dia ada di tempat pemotretan.

"Ah, pemotretannya... " hampir saja Minhyun melonjak dari ranjang kalau saja Jisung dan Jaehwan tidak memegangnya dan membaringkannya lagi.

"Tenang saja, untuk bagianmu akan ditunda, manajemen sudah mengijinkannya, tak perlu khawatir," jelas Jisung berusaha menenangkan kepanikan Minhyun.

Minhyun menarik napas lega. Dia menoleh kesamping ranjang, Jisung Hyung, Jaehwan, Jihoon, Daniel dan sepertinya hampir semua member WANNA ONE tampak berada di kamar ini.

 _"Minhyunnie... "_

Eh? Suara itu lagi, sepertinya pendengarannya benar-benar terganggu karena demam.

Dilihatnya Jihoon dan Jaehwan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang pada seseorang yang perlahan menghampirinya.

Minhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu ketika melihat sosok itu lebih jelas.

"Hyung, sepertinya mataku juga terganggu, aku akan tidur lagi saja," ujar Minhyun sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya yang masih terlihat memerah.

"Yaaahhh!!! Ini benar-benar aku! Bangun dan makan dulu, lalu minum obatmu,"

Member yang lain tampak tertawa geli melihat sosok yang kini berada di samping ranjang Minhyun, nampak mendengus kesal. Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruang kamar itu untuk memberikan mereka privasi. Jisung yang terakhir keluar, sebelum menutup pintu, dia tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kedua orang yang memang tak bisa terpisahkan itu.

Minhyun mengintip dibalik selimutnya, mata hitamnya masih menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

"Ini benar aku, Minhyun-ah,"

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia lupa.

Suara khas serta sosok dari Leader-nim nya tercinta.

Jonghyunnie nya.

"Astaga, Jonghyun-ah, Bagaimana bisa kamu di sini?"

Minhyun mencoba bangun, Jonghyun membantunya bersandar di ranjang.

"Jisung Hyung meneleponku, katanya kamu pingsan. Karena khawatir, setelah _fanmeeting_ selesai, aku berencana menjengukmu, Jisung Hyung mencoba bicara dengan manajemenmu, mereka mengizinkanku datang asal tak ada kamera yang menangkapku," jelas Jonghyun panjang lebar.

"Oh,"

Minhyun hanya menatap Jonghyun dan kemudian terdiam.

Jonghyun tersenyum lembut sembari mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut hitamnya.

"Makan dulu, aku suapi saja ya?"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Minhyun, Jonghyun segera mengambil Samgyetang yang sudah disiapkan Jisung Hyung di meja. Menyuapi Minhyunnie nya dengan telaten, sedangkan yang disuapi pun hanya menurut saja. Padahal sebenarnya Minhyun bisa makan sendiri tapi tentu saja dia tak keberatan bila Jonghyun menyuapinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jonghyun sambil terus menyuapi Minhyun.

Ada sedikit noda bubur yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Minhyun, dengan hati-hati Jongjyun membersihkannya dengan tangannya, menyekanya dengan lembut.

Wajah Minhyun semakin memerah, entah karena demam ataupun karena alasan yang lain.

"Ya, aku baik," jawab Minhyun kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa bisa pingsan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah,"

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun tajam, raut wajahnya seketika berubah, sepertinya dia tak begitu senang dengan jawaban Minhyun barusan.

"Aku bisa saja sakit Jonghun-ah tapi kau tahu kan, itu tak akan mengendurkan semangatku," ujar Minhyun sambil tersenyum, dia tak ingin Leader-nim nya ini akan terus mengkhawatirkannya dan mulai mengomel. Ayolah dia sudah cukup dengan omelan Jisung Hyung di sini.

Jonghyun hanya menghela napas pelan, dia tahu jika sudah begini tak ada yang bisa membantah seorang Hwang Minghyun.

"Jaehwan tadi sedikit bercerita padaku, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal yang berlebihan padamu,"

"Aku tak menyalahkannya, sepertinya aku sedikit egois kemarin,"

Jonghyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia hendak menyuapi Minhyun lagi tapi Minhyun menolaknya, nafsu makannya sedikit berkurang, makan sedikit saja sudah cukup membuat perutnya terasa penuh. Dia hanya tak ingin memuntahkannya nanti. Jonghyun meletakkan kembali Samgyetang yang tinggal separuh di meja.

"Apa kalian tidak ada jadwal libur?"

"Ada, mulai tanggal 26 besok kami libur,"

"Baguslah, kau akan kemana?" tanya Jonghyun

'Seandainya bisa, aku pasti akan pulang ke Rumah NU'EST' batin Minhyun.

Ya, bukan Dorm dia menyebutnya, bagi Minhyun, itu sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya.

"Busan, aku mau menjenguk keluargaku, jawab Minhyun.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu diminum obatnya biar kau cepat sembuh,"

Kali ini Jonghyun kembali meraih obat yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Minhyun. Minhyun masih tak protes ketika Jonghyun membantunya memegangi gelas berisi air putih yang diminumnya.

Lagi-lagi Jonghyun menyeka pipi Minhyun yang kali ini sedikit basah. Minhyun hanya menatap Jonghyun lekat-lekat. Merasa diperhatikan, Jonghyun balas memandangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak,"

Minhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari _Onibugi_ tercintanya ini. Dia menyentuh pipi Jonghyun, menyusuri garis rahangnya, mengusapnya pelan. Jongyun sedikit terkejut, tapi dibiarkan Minhyun menyentuhnya.

"Kau kurusan, Jonghyun-ah... "

"Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu padamu,"

Minhyun tak menanggapinya, mata teduhnya masih memandang lebih dalam ke mata hitam milik Jonghyunnie nya.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jonghyun lembut.

Minhyun menggeleng lemah, Dia lalu meraih Jonghyun ke arahnya, menarik mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

Jonghyun membalas pelukannya.

Diusapnya punggung Minyun perlahan.

Dia bisa merasakan kemeja yang dipakainya sedikit basah. Sepertinya Minhyun menangis diam-diam. Lagi.

"Kau begitu merindukanku, ya?" goda Jonghyun, Minnyun tak menanggapi candaannya, dia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya ke Jonghyun.

" _Nega... Nega jeongmal bogo shipeo yo_ , Minhyun-ah, "

Jonghyun mengelus rambut Minhyun lembut. Dia kemudian membaringkan Minhyun kembali di ranjang, namun karena pemuda yang masih memeluknya ini enggan melepasnya, maka Jonghyun ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Maaf ya,"

" _Wae_?" gumam Minhyun di dada Jonghyun, dia merasa nyaman berbaring bersama Jonghyun dan memeluknya seperti sekarang.

"Aku terlalu banyak berjanji dari dulu, tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku janji... ketika kau kembali nanti, aku akan memastikan kau akan bahagia dan tersenyum, kami akan memberikan tempat yang lebih baik bagimu Minhyunnie, kami akan membuatmu lebih bangga pada NU'EST, "

Kali ini Minhyun mengusap punggung Jonghyun pelan. Dia tahu, dia paham betul kalau Leader-nim nya ini masih saja menyalahkan dirinya atas ketidakberhasilan NU'EST dulu, dan membuat grup mereka harus melewati berbagai hal termasuk ketika mencoba keberuntungan di Produce 101.

Bukan... mereka bukannya **tidak** berhasil, mereka hanya **belum** berhasil saja.

Mereka tidak akan begitu mudahnya menyerah pada impian mereka selama ini kan?

Minhyun kemudian menatap Jonghyun dalam-dalam.

"Jonghyun-ah, walaupun ada masa-masa yang sulit, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah merasa kalau kita gagal. Aku suka menyanyi dan berada di panggung, jadi walaupun sedikit sulit, ketika sudah berada di atas panggung, aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jonghyun balas menatapnya sendu, dia sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang begitu baik dan lembut. Jonghyun membelai pipi Minhyunnie nya yang masih bersemu merah karena demam. Di usapnya pelan bekas air mata yang masih nampak di sana.

Sungguh, jika bisa... dia tak ingin membuat Minhyunnie nya menangis lagi.

"Aku tahu Minhyun-ah, karena itu, sampai saat itu tiba, bisa kah kau berjanji untuk lebih kuat lagi? Jisung Hyung dan yang lain juga pasti akan membantumu,"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk. Jonghyun mendekatkan diri ke Minhyun hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

Napas mereka kini beradu satu.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, meski sulit... tersenyumlah. Meski berat, meski tak ada kami, tersenyumlah... karena dengan begitu kami tahu, kau bahagia... "

"Ya,"

Karena tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jonghyun melainkan saat melihat Minhyunnie nya tersenyum.

oOo

"Terimakasih, Jonghyun-ah" ucap Jisung tulus ketika Jonghyun kembali ke ruang tengah dan hendak berpamitan pulang.

"Ah, tidak Hyung, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. Terimakasih sudah membantuku hingga bisa menemuinya," Jonghyun membungkuk kepada leader WANNA ONE yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Jisung hanya menggeleng pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jonghyun.

"Apa Minhyun Hyung tidur?" tanya Daehwi.

"Iya, apa kau mau menemaninya? Akan lebih baik jika ada seseorang di sampingnya jika dia bangun nanti,"

Daehwi mengangguk-angguk nampak begitu antusias, dia lalu menarik lengan Baejin Hyung nya dan ikut menyeretnya ke kamar Minhyun.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng di WANNA ONE ini, nampaknya mereka begitu menyayangi Minhyun. Setidaknya Jonghyun bisa merasa lega.

"Jaehwan-ah, kau boleh memarahinya kalau dia sudah mulai kehilangan semangatnya lagi," kata Jonghyun ketika melihat teman terdekat Minhyun itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dari tadi.

"I-iya, Hyung..." Jaehwan sedikit salah tingkah. Jongyun hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Mohon jaga dia, semuanya," Jonghyun kembali membungkuk, kali ini kepada member WANNA ONE yang berkumpul di ruangan tengah itu.

"Bagaimanapun tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Hyung... " ujar Daniel.

Jonghyun hanya tersenyum pilu menanggapinya.

"Tapi kalian keluarga terdekatnya sekarang dibandingkan dengan kami," katanya pelan.

Setelah itu Jonghyun berpamitan pulang, Jaehwan menawarkan diri mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu.

"Minhyun Hyung benar-benar beruntung memilikimu Hyung, dia beruntung memiliki kalian di NU'EST, " kata Jaehwan.

"Dia juga beruntung memiliki kalian," balas Jonghyun sebelum benar-benar berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Dorm WANNA ONE.

Jaehwan tersenyum sendu.

Dia ingat betul beberapa saat lalu, ketika dia ingin mengecek keadaan Minhyun Hyung nya di kamar. Padahal Jisung sudah mengingatkan agar dia tak perlu melihatnya sebab sudah ada Jonghyun di sana. Namun dia begitu ingin melihat keadaan Minhyun Hyung, dan saat diam-diam dia mengintip ke dalam ruangan, dia melihat Jonghyun yang begitu dekat dengan Minhyun. Mencium kening Minhyun yang nampak terlelap, Mengecupnya dengan begitu hati-hati, seolah tak ingin menyakitinya dan membuatnya terbangun. Kemudian berbisik lembut pada orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

 _Dengar, Minhyun-ah_...

 _Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana masa depan itu nantinya_ ,

 _Aku tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang manis padamu_ ,

 _Meskipun sekarang kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda,_

 _Meskipun kita menatap sesuatu yang berbeda,_

 _Kita akan melihat langit yang sama_ ,

 _Aku akan tetap menyimpan tempat kosongmu di sini_ ,

 _Sekarang, akan ku singkirkan kata Selamat Tinggal_ ,

 _Sebab suatu hari nanti akan tiba waktunya_ ,

 _Kita bisa bertemu kembali dan tertawa bahagia_ ,

 _Bersama lagi_.

 _Selamat malam, selamat tidur_ ,

 _Sampai berjumpa lagi... Minhyunnie._..

 **END**

oOo

Mini Kamus :

 _Gwaenchanha_ : Aku baik-baik saja

 _Nega jeongmal bogo shipeo yo_ : Aku sungguh merindukanmu

 _Wae?_ : Kenapa?

oOo

Current Music :

NU'EST W – IF YOU (있다면)

LYN - BACK IN TIME ( 시간을 거슬러 )


End file.
